Narutosama Lord of Darkness
by HeavenlyNight
Summary: Naruto manages to bring Sasuke back to Konoha after he runs off to join Orochimaru however Naruto is betrayed by those closest to him. Enraged at their betrayal Naruto leaves swearing to return and destroy Konoha one day. A Dark Naruto story.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:**** Here's chapter one of my story. I hope you all like it. I haven't really seen that many stories that have a darker and dare I say an evil Naruto in it but mine now does! The story starts out kind of light and has some humor (or attempts at humor, sorry if you don't find it funny) in it until two decisions destroys Naruto. I tried my best to stick as close to the main story as possible but I did vary on one person, Anko. I really like her character so I added her to the story. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter One**

Rain pounded mercilessly down on two thirteen year old boys as they lay on the ground, chests heaving from exhaustion and pain. One boy had golden blond hair that was drenched in water and sweat, his ragged orange jumpsuit was stained red as blood continued to pour forth from the open wound in his chest that his best friend Sasuke Uchiha had given him when he stabbed Chidori into him. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki that held the Kyubi no Yoko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox). The other black haired boy, Sasuke Uchiha, is lying on his back trying to fight unconsciousness. Naruto's Rasengan had it Sasuke directly in the chest and while he wasn't fatally injured he knew the fight was over. The curse mark had receded and his body had gone numb.

_Is this the end? Is this all the strength I have?_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto's voice ran through his mind as Sasuke remembered what Naruto had told him earlier in the fight, _I won't give you up to Orochimaru._

Sasuke looked over and saw Naruto struggling to his feet, pain clearly written across his face.

_Why me Naruto? Why do you go so far for someone like me?_ Sasuke wondered.

Once again Naruto's voice ran through his mind, _When I'm with you…I wonder…if it's like having a brother. For me…it's one of the first bonds I've ever had._

_Is it our bond that drives you, giving you so much strength?_ Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto slowly walk forward and pull him up.

As the blond helped to support Sasuke's body, Naruto smiled through his pain and said "Now let's go home Sasuke."

"Naruto…" Sasuke said weakly.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Thank you for stopping me. I thought that if I broke our bond and joined Orochimaru that I would get the strength to defeat my older brother Itachi but I was a fool. I see now that it is having these bonds that strengthen us." Sasuke said softly.

"You don't have to thank me Sasuke, we're friends remember?" Naruto said smiling weakly through the pain in his chest.

"Yeah but I've been a lousy friend." Sasuke said tears welling up in his eyes, "If we both make it through this alive then I promise to be a better friend and if you're ever in a similar situation then I'll be there to help you through it like you were for me."

"Thanks Sasuke but you talk like we're on death's door." Naruto said trying his best to lighten the mood.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto's wounded chest and saw a stream of blood steadily making its way down his body.

"Naruto…I'm sorry." Sasuke said as tears fell from his eyes.

"What you mean my chest? Don't worry Sasuke; I've always been a quick healer besides I'm sure ba-chan can easily heal both of our wounds, so let's just go home alright?" Naruto said smiling at him.

"Alright but once we get out of the hospital I want a rematch." Sasuke said teasingly as he smiled back and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Don't worry; I'll gladly kick your ass again if that's what you want." Naruto said smirking.

"You wish." The raven haired boy replied smirking back at him.

Naruto and Sasuke managed to make it out of the Valley of the End when Kakashi Hatake, Pakkun, and five members of Konoha's Ninja Medical Corps appeared.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Are you-" Kakashi stopped in midsentence, his eyes widening in fear when he saw the still bleeding hole in Naruto's chest.

_Naruto, with a wound like that you should be dead! Could the Kyubi's power still somehow be keeping you alive?!_ Kakashi thought.

Suddenly Naruto fell to the ground, pain and exhaustion finally overtaking the blond. It's then Kakashi noticed the blonds extremely pale skin and the trail of blood he had left as he and Sasuke left the Valley of the End. The medical ninja's rushed forward. Three began to uses a healing jutsu to heal Naruto's wounds while the other two began to inspect Sasuke.

"Kakashi." One of the medical ninja called.

"Yes?" Kakashi said concerned.

"Sasuke Uchiha is able to travel but needs serious medical attention. Take him back to Konoha's hospital; once Naruto is able to travel we'll bring him back." The medical ninja said.

"How bad is Naruto?" Kakashi asked worried.

"Honestly I don't even know what's keeping him alive. Judging by what I saw his heart looked like it was damaged badly and he's lost almost a serious amount of blood. We can seal the wound here but the Godaime will need to look at his heart to see what kind of damage it suffered." The medical ninja said gravely.

"I see." Kakashi said with sadness and regret clearly audible in his voice.

_I should have gotten here sooner. I'm sorry Naruto…Sasuke…_ Kakashi thought regretfully.

Kakashi then picked Sasuke up and began to carry him on his back as they headed back to Konoha. Sasuke began to grow dizzy and darkness started to cloud his vision. The last thing he saw before he surrendered to unconsciousness was blood pouring through a green aura of the medical ninja's healing jutsu as they continued to heal Naruto's wounds.

_Naruto, what have I done to you!_ Sasuke thought as unconsciousness took him.

_______________________

Four days later as Naruto lay in the void of darkness he felt warmth surround him and penetrate his very core. He laid there with his eyes closed and said "So I guess this is what death feels like."

Suddenly Naruto's eyes popped open wide as he felt something sharp slice through his cheek and heard a familiar voice yell "YOU DUMB ASS!"

The first thing Naruto saw was a kunai blade right next his head with his blood still dripping off it and onto the bed he was laying on. The second thing he saw was an incoming fist right before it impacted his face.

_What the hell?!_ Naruto thought clearly confused at what was going on.

He looked up to see a seriously pissed off Anko Mitarashi looking down at him. With a blank look on his face Naruto said "Anko what are you doing here?"

"Look around moron! I'm here visiting you in the hospital!" Anko snapped angrily.

Naruto gazed around and realized he was in the hospital. Then he remembered his fight with Sasuke and them heading back towards Konoha before he had fallen unconscious.

"What…what happened to Sasuke?!" Naruto ask panicking.

"Him? He's here in the hospital recovering." Anko stated.

"That's good." Naruto said relieved.

"Naruto," Anko said her voice now soft and full of concern, "You need to be more careful. If it hadn't been for the Godaime you could have died. You really had me worried."

"Sorry Anko but I didn't really have a choice." Naruto said remorsefully.

Sighing she said "I know just…try to be careful."

A moment later the door to Naruto's room opened and Tsunade and Kakashi walked in.

"Anko this is a hospital so try to keep it down to a dull roar." Tsunade said.

"Sorry about that Hokage-sama, I was just trying to help Naruto wake up?" Anko said apologetically.

"Do you two know each other?" Kakashi asked clearly interested as to why Anko was visiting Naruto.

"Yeah Anko was a friend of my mother's before she died. Actually Anko's helped me out a lot over the years." Naruto said smiling.

"Oh." Kakashi said a little surprised.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked smiling down at the blond.

"Pretty sore." Naruto said grunting in pain as he sat up in bed.

"That's not surprising considering the fight you and Sasuke had. Luckily I managed to heal your heart and chest. You should make a full recovery in a couple of days." Tsunade said.

"That's good. Hey ba-chan speaking of Sasuke, what room is he in? I want to visit him." Naruto asked.

Tsunade's smile disappeared immediately and she said in a serious voice "Naruto, I want you to stay away from him."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Why?! Just look at yourself?!" Tsunade said angrily, "You nearly died because of that Uchiha bastard!"

"I know but Sasuke's my friend and besides, after our fight we talked and I don't think Sasuke plans on betraying us again. All Sasuke needed was for someone to show him he's not alone, that people care about him." Naruto said tears gathering in his eyes as he remembered that same pain he had faced when he was all alone and no one in the Konoha would even acknowledge his existence.

"Naruto…" Tsunade said as she gazed lovingly at the blond. Ever since the fight between Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and herself outside Tanzaku Quarters she had thought of Naruto as her goofy little brother and it broke her heart to see the boy defending someone who in her opinion wasn't fit to lick the scum off his shoes.

"Please ba-chan just give him another chance. I promise you won't regret it." Naruto asked softly.

Sighing Tsunade thought, _I'm going to regret this. Sasuke, you better be grateful to Naruto for this._

"Alright Naruto I promise that I'll give Sasuke one more chance. Konoha's shinobi council had already decided to welcome him back, claiming it was the curse mark and Orochimaru's interference that caused Sasuke to betray the Konoha in the first place." Tsunade said clearly not thrilled with the council's decision.

"Thanks ba-chan." Naruto said relieved.

"However Naruto…" Tsunade warned in serious voice, "If Sasuke Uchiha ever tries to harm you or another Konoha ninja again; I will permanently deal with him myself."

"That won't happen because Sasuke will never try to betray Konoha again." Naruto said smiling confidently.

"I hope your right Naruto." Tsunade said smirking at the blond.

_You got to love how confident he is. I can't wait to see what kind of man he's going to grow into._ Tsunade thought impressed.

Suddenly a loud rumbling filled the room and Naruto's face turned several shades of red.

"I…uh...guess I'm hungry." The blond said scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

"I'll say and right after sounding so cool!" Anko said laughing.

"I have one of the nurses get you some food and once I come back I'll take you to visit Sasuke." Tsunade said chuckling.

"Alright." Naruto said as he laid his still tender body back down.

"Anko. Kakashi. Please meet me in my office in ten minutes." Tsunade said turning to the two Jonin.

They nodded and after saying goodbye to Naruto they left. Tsunade turned around and sat down in a chair next to Naruto's bed and gently placed her hand on the boy's cheek.

"I thought you were going to get me some food?" Naruto asked confused.

"Naruto how long have you been able to call on the Kyubi's chakra?" Tsunade asked completely ignoring his question.

Naruto thought for a moment and said, "I guess ever since the Chunin Exam when Ero-Sennin arrived."

_Oh course that fool would be involved in this. I guess Jiraiya and I need to have a little talk._ Tsunade thought smiling down at Naruto, hiding the white knuckled fist she had behind her back.

"Well Naruto from now on please don't use the Kyubi's power. It's very dangerous, okay?" Tsunade said tenderly.

"Okay I guess." Naruto said not really sure what she was getting at.

_Of course the demon's power is dangerous but I don't see what the big deal is. I mean I've used it plenty of times and it's never permanently hurt me before._ Naruto thought unbelievingly.

"Good." Tsunade said smiling and patted the blond on the head, "I'll send a nurse in with some food and then you get some rest."

"I thought you said you would be back to take me to Sasuke?" Naruto whined.

"I will but first I have a few things to take care of so until I get back you just try to get some rest." Tsunade said heading towards the door.

She looked back once smiling at the blond and left thinking, _I'm glad you're back home and safe Naruto._

________________________

Inside the Hokage's office Anko and Kakashi stood waiting for the Godaime. As the silence continued Kakashi finally had to ask Anko the question that had been burning in his mind.

"Anko."

"Yeah Kakashi?" Anko said looking at the masked Jonin.

"Is it true what Naruto said? Were you a friend of his mother?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" she said not sure where this is going.

"How much about his parent did you tell Naruto?" Kakashi asked in a serious voice.

Sighing Anko said "Not much, I wasn't sure how he would take it if he knew his father, the Yondaime, was the one who sealed the Kyubi inside him. Why?"

"I just didn't want Naruto to resent his family because the Kyubi was sealed inside of him. After all it is because of that reason that Naruto has been ostracized and hated by most of Konoha his entire life." Kakashi said sadly.

"Yeah I know," Anko said equally saddened, "I've tried my best over the years to make sure he isn't too lonely but…"

"Yeah I know what you mean but overall I think his father and mother would be proud of him and how he's grown up." Kakashi said smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

Anko smirked mischievously and said "Yeah but his mother Kushina would kill me if she knew I let her son create that stupid ninja centerfold jutsu (sexy jutsu)."

That got a chuckle out of both of them before the office door opened. They both turned and saw the white haired Sannin being dragged by his hair into the room by the blond Sannin with her assistant Shizune following after them.

_Caught peeping again Jiraiya._ Kakashi and Anko thought before sighing simultaneously.

Tsunade let go of Jiraiya before shutting her door and sitting down at her desk. Jiraiya got up off the floor, rubbing his head from the pain, and said, "You know that really hurt Tsunde."

"Jiraiya I have something important to ask you and you better give me an honest answer." Tsunade said in a dangerously low voice as she glared at the man.

"Um okay Tsunade." Jiraiya said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Did you teach Naruto how to use the Kyubi no Yoko's chakra?" She asked in the same low voice.

"Yeah." Jiraiya answered.

"I see." Tsunade said closing her eyes.

_Whew, I somehow dodged another bullet there._ Jiraiya thought relieved before Tsunade's eyes opened and her fist hurled him to the back wall of her office.

"Just what the hell were you thinking?! Did the consequences of teaching him that never cross your mind?!" Tsunade bellowed.

_Damn she's scary!_ Anko thought grinning, clearly impressed.

Jiraiya got up off the floor sighing and walked back up to Tsunade.

"I suppose I should have been expecting that ever since you started taking a liking to the boy; however Tsunade it is what his father the Yondaime wanted." Jiraiya said calmly.

"And how do you figure that?" Tsunade asked incredulously.

Jiraiya reached inside his robes and pulled out a small scroll with red flames on either end of it. Handing it to Tsunade Jiraiya said, "Before Minato died he sent me this scroll. In it is instructions on how to safely give Naruto access to the Kyubi's chakra without breaking the seal that binds him within Naruto."

Tsunade opened the scroll and was amazed; in Minato Namikaze's own handwriting was just what Jiraiya had said. It had detailed instruction not just how to access the Kyubi's chakra but also how to repress it.

"This is quite impressive." Tsunade said in awe.

"Sorry to interrupt," Shizune said seriously, "But why would the Yondaime want his own son to learn how to access a demon's chakra? That seems pretty risky to me."

"Well Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked setting the scroll down on her desk.

Sighing Jiraiya said "Because the seal that holds the Kyubi inside Naruto will become weakened the longer the Kyubi remains within him. In time the seal that holds the demon prisoner inside Naruto will break."

"What!" Kakashi, Anko, and Shizune yelled simultaneously, concern clearly written on their faces.

"That explains it then." Tsunade said calmly.

"Explains what?!" Anko asked concerned for Naruto.

"Yeah I don't understand?" Shizune said.

"When I was healing Naruto I noticed that the seal was starting to weaken. That's why I was so mad at Jiraiya for teaching Naruto how to use the Kyubi's chakra. Every time Naruto uses the demon's chakra the seal that holds him prisoner becomes weaker and weaker" Tsunade said.

"But if the seal breaks the Kyubi will be released and Naruto will die!" Anko said worried.

"Is that why you're teaching Naruto how to control the Kyubi's chakra Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, that's exactly why I'm teaching him to control the Kyubi's chakra. If Naruto can gain control over even a part of it, he can uses it to strengthen the seal that holds the Kyubi captive. If that happens then it is very likely that Naruto can use the demons own chakra to re-strengthen the seal." Jiraiya said.

"That sounds very dangerous." Kakashi said worried.

"Yes but it's the best chance the boy has to live a somewhat normal life." Jiraiya replied.

"Well that solves one problem." Tsunade said gravely.

"What's the other problem?" Jiraiya asked concerned.

Tsunade sighed and after a long moment she said in a sad voice, "Konoha's shinobi council has made a terrible decision concerning Naruto.

_______________________

"Ah…ah…achoo!" Naruto sneezed.

_I wonder if Sakura-chan is thinking about me? _Naruto thought smirking.

It had been two hours since Tsunade had left Naruto alone. The nurse had already come in with his food which he messily wolfed down. Naruto had expected Tsunade to come back fairly quickly but he found himself waiting for what seemed like an eternity.

"Man when is ba-chan coming to get me?" Naruto said starting to get annoyed.

Finally getting fed up, not to mention completely bored, Naruto got out of bed despite the pain he felt in his chest and body.

"I'll just go look for Sasuke myself." Naruto said.

_Maybe I'll go look for Sakura-chan too she should be around Sasuke's room,_ Naruto thought giddily, _I bet she'll be so happy that I brought Sasuke back that she might go out on a date with me._

_Or maybe she might…she might give me a hug._ Naruto thought blushing as he imaged himself being pressed against Sakura's soft warm body.

With that image in his head Naruto set out looking for Sasuke's room. As he walked through the hospitals hallways he saw a nurse walking by and asked her where Sasuke's room was, after a moment's thought she told him it was room three twelve. About fifteen minutes later Naruto arrived outside Sasuke's room and saw Sakura walking towards him.

Smiling Naruto waved to her and said happily, "Hey Sakura-chan it's been awhile. I was wondering since I kept my promise about bringing Sasuke back if you and me could-"

Naruto was interrupted as he felt pain on the right side of his face. At first he couldn't tell what had happened until he saw Sakura raise her hand again before it slapped him across the face.

_Sakura why are you-_ Naruto thought before…

Smack.

"How dare you smile at me and act like everything's alright!" Sakura said angrily, "Sasuke could have died because of what you did to him!"

"But Sakura-chan I-" Naruto said trying to explain himself.

"Shut up Naruto! All you ever do is screw things up and this time, when I really needed you, you screwed up again! You really are a dunce and the dead last of our team! Do you even know how many wounds you gave him?! I told you to bring Sasuke back to me but I didn't mean in a bruised and bloody mess!" Sakura said furious.

"Sakura-chan please let me-" Naruto said hot tears forming in his eyes before she slapped him again spilling them down his face. Of all people he never expected Sakura to turn on him.

"You're a failure Naruto and I don't ever want to see you near me or Sasuke again!" Sakura growled and headed into Sasuke's room, leaving Naruto standing in the hallway alone and with tears pouring from his sky blue eyes.

_I'm sorry Sakura-chan! I failed you!_ Naruto thought as he lowered his head and slowly made his way back to his room, tears falling like rain, leaving a trail of liquid sorrow on the hospital floor. Getting back to his room Naruto tried to calm himself down.

_Calm down Naruto. Sakura is probably just stressed about something. Yeah that's it; give her a couple of days and things will turn around._ Naruto thought trying to comfort himself as he dried his tears on his sleeve. However he couldn't shake the pain that her words had caused him, they hit a little too close to home. Everyone from his academy days had called him a dunce, dead last, and a failure and even though he put up a brave front, the truth is that those words hurt. It hurt so much that he was just barely able to hold back the pain of what Sakura had said to him. Then the door opened and Tsunade walked in and saw Naruto sitting on the bed with his back to her.

"Are you okay?" Tsunade asked concerned as she shut the door and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course I am!" Naruto said faking a small smile, "I was just thinking."

"Naruto," Tsunade began with a pained look on her face as she set a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I have…something very difficult to tell you."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Konoha's shinobi council has decided that you should be removed from the ninja ranks in our village. They fear the Kyubi has influenced you and that is why you came back from the Valley of the End with Sasuke badly beaten. I'm sorry but they see you a threat to the last of the Uchiha who they want to use as a weapon against enemy countries" Tsunade said ashamed and unable to look him in the eye.

"But that means…my dream of becoming Hokage…" Naruto stammered in shock.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I tried my best but the council would not listen to reason. I'm afraid your days as a ninja are over." Tsunade said choking back her tears.

"It…It can't be!" Naruto said as his face fell and tears poured from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Tsunade said again, her own tears streaming down her face as she left the broken boy who was like family to her, alone to deal with his pain.

Naruto fell back on his bed and hugged his knees to his chest, oblivious to his bodies painful protests as pain filled tears soaked his pillow. Sakura's words filled his head as he now knew his dream of being Hokage was truly impossible to obtain: _You really are a dunce and the dead last of our team! You're a failure Naruto and I don't ever want to see you near me or Sasuke again!_

"Sakura-chan…my dream of being Hokage…everything I've ever wanted and worked for is all gone!" Naruto sobbed out and slowly cried himself to sleep.

________________________

Sasuke sat in his bed looking out the window. Most of his wounds had been healed but his body was still very sore due to the beating Naruto gave him in the Valley of the End. He had woken up about a day after he was brought to Konoha's hospital and since then he had been informed that Konoha's shinobi council had pardoned him of his crime, however he knew it would take time to rebuild the villages trust in him.

_Not to mention Naruto's trust. What kind of scum tries to kill his best friend?_ Sasuke thought depressed, _I know Naruto's forgiven me but do I even deserve to be forgiven?_

Just then he heard what sounded like Sakura's and Naruto's voices coming outside his room. Sasuke couldn't make out what was said but he after a moment felt Naruto's chakra slowly move away from his room as Sakura came in.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, how are you feeling today?" She asked happily.

"Fine I guess," Sasuke said nonchalantly before asking "Was that Naruto in the hallway?"

"Yeah that was him." Sakura said disgusted.

"How come he didn't come in?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"I simply told him that he needs to give you some space so you can recover from the injuries he gave you." She half lied still disgusted with the blond. She had said something similar to Naruto…sort of.

Sasuke sighed and said, "I wish you had let him come in I wanted to apologize to him again but I guess I could go see him tomorrow."

"He should be apologizing to you Sasuke-kun." Sakura mutter under her breath before changing the subject. They had been talking for about a half hour before a certain masked Jonin paid them a visit.

"Hi guys." Kakashi said lazily as he entered the room.

"What are you doing here sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Oh I time on my hands so I decide to see how Sasuke is doing." Kakashi told the pink haired girl.

Turning his attention to the raven haired boy Kakashi said "So how are you doing Sasuke?"

"Fine. How's Naruto?" Sasuke asked concerned about his blond friend.

"Oh I'm sure he's doing fine. The Godaime seems to think he'll be fine in a couple of days." Kakashi said in a lazy voice.

"I hope so." Sasuke said, "I really feel bad for what I did to him."

"It'll be alright," Kakashi said smiling beneath his mask, "Just try to get some rest Sasuke."

After saying his goodbyes, Kakashi left the room. He got about nine feet from Sasuke's room when a kunai passed by his head and hit the wall in front of him.

"Oh hello Anko." Kakashi said turning around and smiling at the angry kunoichi standing behind him.

"So that's it huh? Aren't you even concerned about Naruto?" She asked angrily.

Kakashi sighed as he remembered what the Godaime had told them in her office.

**Flash back:**

"What do you mean the shinobi council has made a terrible decision?" Kakashi asked Tsunade.

Tsunade's faced looked pained and her eyes grew watery as she said, "The council has permanently suspended Naruto as a ninja of Konoha."

Shock filled Jiraiya, Kakashi, Anko, and Shizune knowing what this meant for their blond friend. Knowing that Naruto, no matter what he did could never become what he desired the most; to be Hokage.

"What the hell is wrong with them?!" Anko yelled angrily as she punched the nearby wall. "Don't they know it was Naruto that helped save Konoha from the Ichibi no Shukaku demon when Gaara lost control of it?!"

"Anko's right. After everything he's done, Naruto really doesn't deserve this." Shizune said sadly.

"Is there anything we can do to undo the council's decision?" Kakashi asked hoping his student's dreams weren't crushed.

"No, I've done all I can but the council won't change their minds." Tsunade said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

**End Flash back**

Kakashi looked back at Anko and said, "Right now I think it would be best to give Naruto some space."

"But-" Anko said before Kakashi cut her off.

"Naruto needs to be left alone to think about what Tsunade told him and what he now wants to do with his life. Us telling him everything will be okay in the end will only give him false hope which would be even more cruel." Kakashi said seriously.

"This…this isn't fair!" Anko said with her fists balled at her side and tears dripping from her eyes.

"Yeah you're right but there's nothing we can do about it. It may sound cruel but Naruto has to understand that." Kakashi said sadly, putting a reassuring hand on Anko's shoulder.

_________________________

Naruto was huddled in a dark corner of an underground tunnel. The ice cold water that covered the ground soaked through his pants as he sat there, crying in pain. Everything he had ever desired, everything he worked so hard for and wanted to protect with all his might had been ripped from him and now here Naruto sat broken and destroyed.

"Why?! Why did things have to turn out this way?!" Naruto said as tears of agony flowed down his cheeks.

He heard Sakura's angry voice in his head as Naruto's memories tormented him, _"Shut up Naruto! All you ever do is screw things up and this time when I really needed you, you screwed up again! You really are a dunce and the dead last of our team!"_

He saw Tsunade's pained face as she said, _"I'm sorry Naruto. I tried my best but the council would not listen to reason. I'm afraid your days as a ninja are over."_

"Why did Sakura and Konoha do this to me?! I've given them both my heart and soul! I've fought battles and risked death for them so why have they turned against me?" Naruto cried as he felt his heart break from the betrayal.

Naruto remembered how he had risked his life to save Sakura's as Gaara was crushing her to death with his sand when Sunagakure and Otogakure attacked Konoha. He had found the strength to protect her through his love and the friendship he had with her. Naruto remembered how he almost died protecting Tsunade from Kabuto so she could become the Godaime. It was from his desire to help Konoha, not to mention Sasuke and Kakashi who were in the hospital at the time, that he had mastered the Rasengan and had defeated Kabuto. He had brought Konoha their Godaime who had saved so many lives with her medical ninjutsu and now, after going through all that, Sakura and Konoha had crushed his dreams.

"Why?! Why?! Why?!" Naruto sobbed.

Suddenly a deep growl erupted down the tunnel and a red chakra claw wrapped around him. Naruto found himself being mercilessly drug down the tunnel and through the puddles of freezing water but the physical pain was nothing compared to how his heart felt. It along with his dreams had been crushed; there was no pain greater than that. When the chakra claw detached itself from him, Naruto found himself facing a giant cage and behind its bars was red menacing eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked disoriented.

"**With me kid. You'd fallen asleep awhile ago and so I brought you here."** The Kyubi no Yoko said as his gazed menacingly at him.

"Go away. I don't feel like dealing with you Kyubi." Naruto said tears beginning to well up in his eyes again.

Suddenly the razor sharp nails of one of the Kyubi's claws shot through the bars of his prison and came within a hairs breath of Naruto. A massive angry growl then erupted from his mouth forcing Naruto to cover his ears. As the growl faded away the Kyubi glared down at the crumpled boy before him.

"**You're so weak it's disgusting!"** The Kyubi said angrily.

"Shut up!" Naruto cried, hot new tears falling from his eyes.

"**If it wasn't for me you would have died long ago! Face it your nothing without ME!"** The Kyubi spat.

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed tears falling like a rainstorm.

"**Someone as weak as you could never hope to be Hokage!"** The demon cruelly said.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Naruto screamed as a scorching rage burned away the sorrow and pain he felt.

Naruto threw himself on the bars of the Kyubi's cage and screamed in fury "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU…IF YOU HAD NEVER ATTACK KONOHA…NONE OF THIS WOULD EVER HAVE HAPPENED TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!"

"**But it did happen, so now what are you going to do?"** The Kyubi asked calmly.

"Naruto balled up a fist and said through clenched teeth "I want revenge."

A sinister smile shown in the darkness as the Kyubi chuckled amused at Naruto's response.

"**Who exactly do you want to take revenge on? Is it the council that crushed your dream of being Hokage or that pink haired bitch that ripped your heart out?" **The Kyubi asked chuckling.

Naruto looked up into the Kyubi's glowing red eyes and the Kyubi was surprised to see a dark hatred in the blond that mirrored his own. In a calm quiet but menacing voice Naruto Uzumaki said "I've had enough with this village, all they've ever done is use me and cause me pain. I'm leaving Konoha and I want you to teach me everything you know so that one day I can return and destroy it and all who have caused me pain."

The Kyubi chuckled darkly again and smiling even wider he said **"Alright brat I'll teach you what I know and make you into the strongest ninja that's ever lived. I also have no love for this damned village that sealed me inside a runt like you."**

Red chakra ran from the cage and wrapped around Naruto, burning him with its power. Naruto endured it, letting his pain fuel the rage and hatred he had for Konoha and all those who had betrayed his trust. The Kyubi's dark voice echoed through his ears as the red chakra covered him completely, searing his body and soul with its strength.

"**When you wake up kid you'll find all your wounds healed. I would recommend leaving the village at night and when the time comes I'll give you a special gift I've been preparing for you."**

Then Naruto woke up and sat up in bed. Naruto found, like the Kyubi had told him, that all his aches and pains were gone and his body was fully healed. He got dressed and looked over at a clock that sat on a small table next to his hospital bed. It said twelve o'clock midnight. Naruto shrugged and jumped out the window, making his way quickly towards his apartment and after quickly packing all his essential clothing, scrolls, and weapons he needed he got ready to leave. Right before he left his apartment though Naruto spared a glance at the photo of his team and old friends. Normally he would have smiled as he gazed on the faces of Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura but instead Naruto turn his back on the photo and left it and the remnants of his old life behind.

As Naruto headed towards Konoha's main gate he thought darkly, _Rest peacefully for now Konoha but when I return, I'm going to make you all pay for the pain you've caused me._

With dark thoughts full of hatred and rage Naruto left Konoha.

**Important Author's notes:**** Like I said before I hope you like it. Personally I've been kind of interested in reading a story that shows what an evil Naruto might be like so I decided to write one. If you enjoyed the story please review, the longer the better. Also I plan on pairing Naruto with one of the following characters: Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Anko Mitarashi, Shizune, or Tsunade. If you have an opinion then tell me who of these five you want Naruto paired with. I will pair Naruto with the most popular of the five. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm glad so many people like my story, please keep the reviews coming I really appreciate them. Here are the results of the votes for who I should pair Naruto with: Tsunade (6 votes) Hinata (8 votes) Anko (4 votes) Shizune (2 votes) and Sakura (2 votes). We'll it looks like Hinata won so I will be pairing Naruto with her, sorry for those of you who were wanting Naruto to be paired with someone else. I sincerely hope that you all will still continue to read the story, even if you don't like the pairing. For those of you who do like the pairing, the romance between Naruto and Hinata won't actually start until the next chapter. Hope you all continue to read and enjoy the story.**

**For those of you who have already read this let me give you my apologies right now that I made a mistake and that Hinata won. So Naruto will be paired with ****Hinata.**

**Chapter Two**

Tsunade walked down Konoha's hospital's hallways as she headed towards Naruto's room. She remembered the broken look on the blonds face and the pained tears flowing from his eyes and Tsunade felt her heart ache for him.

_That damn shinobi council! How could they hurt him like that!_ Tsunade thought, anger and pain rising in her as she continued her way to Naruto's room.

She had thought it was best to give Naruto some privacy to grieve for his lost dream and to deal with the pain, at least that's what she told herself. If she was being honest with herself then Tsunade would have to admit she had also left Naruto's hospital room because she couldn't bear to watch him sob his broken heart out. She cared for him and she couldn't bear to see him hurting and in pain. Pain Konoha's shinobi council had caused with their terrible decision. A few tears had started to fall as she left the room but it wasn't until she was back in her office with the door locked that she had allowed her tears to fall freely as her sorrow took over. For over an hour all Tsunade could do was sit behind her desk and weep for Naruto and the loss of his noble dream. However now as she reached Naruto's hospital room, Tsunade pushed aside the horrible memories of the previous day and put on her most cheerful smile. Today she wanted to comfort Naruto and make sure he knows that he has friends who will support him in this painful moment in his life.

Tsunade knocked on the door and said gently "Naruto can I come in?"

There was no response.

She knocked again and said even more gently "Naruto?"

Again there was no response.

Tsunade sighed sadly and slowly opened the door and looked in, "Naruto is it okay if I come in?"

She was surprised to see the room completely empty. Confused as to why Naruto wasn't in his hospital room Tsunade grabbed one of the morning shift nurses walking by in the hall.

"Excuse me nurse, where is Naruto Uzumaki? He's not in his room." Tsunade asked.

"He's not?" The nurse said quite alarmed and Tsunade started to get a sinking feeling in her gut.

_Naruto you didn't leave the hospital in your condition did you?_ Tsunade thought worried as she hurriedly headed for Shizune's office in the hospital.

_Shizune she should be here this morning. Hopefully she'll know where Naruto is._ The blond thought hopefully but that feeling she had in gut was getting worse.

Shizune was in the process of filing the medical records that were left on her desk yesterday when the Godaime burst into her office, worry clearly written across the woman's face.

"Is something wrong Tsunade-sama?" The black haired woman asked the blond.

"Naruto's not in his room. Do you know where he is?" Tsunade asked concerned.

"No," Shizune said now worried too, "He should be in his room, you don't think he left the hospital do you?"

"That's what it looks like." Tsunade said.

After giving herself a moment to think Tsunade said "Shizune dispatch two Anbu squads to search Konoha for Naruto."

"Alright." Shizune said.

_Tsunade-sama must really be worried about Naruto if she's sending out Anbu members to locate him._ Shizune thought concerned.

"I'm going to go check his apartment; hopefully I'll find Naruto there." Tsunade said cutting into Shizune's thought, before rushing out of the office.

It took the blond only a few minutes to reach Naruto's apartment, grabbing the handle of the door she threw the door open. Naruto was nowhere in sight.

"Naruto are you here?!" Tsunade called out shutting the front door behind her.

No one answered.

Tsunade gazed around the apartment; it wasn't much just a cheap one bed room apartment with a half kitchen and half living room. Judging from look of things Naruto hadn't cleaned it recently. The kitchen was littered with dirty dishes, dust covered the coffee tables in the living room, and the trash cans were overfilled with trash but none of that matter to Tsunade now.

"Naruto are you here?!" Tsunade repeated.

Again no one answered.

_Damn it, what's going on?!_ Tsunade thought growing more worried by the second.

Tsunade quickly began to search the apartment. She walked to the bedroom and opened the door, it was empty. Tsunade walked out and after hesitating for a moment she pushed open the bathroom door and once again she found it empty.

_He's not here! Shit, where are you Naruto?!_ She thought troubled and was about to leave but something was nagging at the back of her mind, there was just something that felt wrong with the apartment but she couldn't figure out what it was.

Tsunade walked back into Naruto's bedroom and looked around it. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary, it was just messy as three or four outfits were tossed on the ground. She walked up to Naruto's closet and opened the door. Tsunade found the closet bare except for the empty hangers that at one time had held some of Naruto's clothing. Her bad feeling just got worse and Tsunade rushed over to Naruto's dresser and yanked open the drawers. Every single drawer was empty.

"Damn it! Don't tell me…Naruto you better not think about leaving the village!" Tsunade roared as she dashed out of Naruto's apartment and headed for Konoha's gate.

When she got there she saw an Anbu captain walking towards her.

"Status report." She said in a commanding voice.

"Hokage-sama we have check all through Konoha, but we have yet to locate Naruto Uzumaki." He said.

_Damn it Naruto!_ Tsunade thought and sighed, taking a moment to compose her thoughts.

"Tell Kakashi Hatake to meet me in my office immediately and tell him to bring Anko Mitarashi and Sakura Haruno with him. Also have the Anbu squads searching for Naruto to begin searching in a two mile radius around Konoha." Tsunade said heading in the direction of her office.

_Naruto please be safe._ Tsunade thought worried.

_______________________

In a forest several miles away from Konoha, Naruto slept under a tree. He had traveled all night and had pushed himself, using his chakra to increase his speed so he could cover more distance faster. He had gotten much further from Konoha than anyone else could've hoped for, however as the sun had started to rise Naruto found himself completely exhausted. He had stumbled over to a nearby tree and immediately fell asleep. Now five or six hours later Naruto slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

"Well I should probably get moving." Naruto said tiredly as he got up and leisurely began to walk through the forest.

"**Where are you going kid?" **The Kyubi asked curious.

"It would probably be best to get out of the Land of Fire as soon as possible so I figured I might as well head to the nearest country." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"**What country is that?"** The Kyubi said.

"Right now the Land of Rivers is closest. Why?" Naruto asked.

"**Because at the current pace you're going you'll never make it out of the Fire Country before Konoha sends its tracker ninja after you."** The Kyubi stated.

"What about all the miles I put behind me?" Naruto asked a little angry at what the Kyubi had said.

"**Do you really think elite trackers won't be able to catch up to you?"** The Kyubi spat.

At this Naruto stoped walking and thought about what the Kyubi had said, realizing the demon was right. The Land of Rivers was still four days away and he couldn't keep pushing his body like the night before. If he did that and tracker ninja caught up to him, he would be too exhausted to resist and Naruto would be brought back to Konoha for sure. That was certainly one scenario that he sincerely wished to avoid.

"So what do you suggest?" Naruto asked calmy.

"**There's only one way to escape, you'll have to use the Demon's Gate Jutsu."** The Kyubi replied.

"Demon's Gate jutsu, what's that?" Naruto asked.

"**Demon's Gate is a door way that allows passage to anywhere its user wants to go provided that the user has been there before, however this jutsu requires demonic chakra to use."** The Kyubi replied.

"Meaning that I'll have to use your chakra." Naruto clarified.

"**Yes but my chakra is far stronger and more potent than human chakra and because of that it's far more difficult to control."** The Kyubi warned.

"But I've used your chakra before?" Naruto said confused.

"**Yes but you've never been fully able to control it and without such control it'll be impossible for you to open Demon's Gate."** The Kyubi said.

"I see. What about that gift you mentioned right before I left the hospital, would it help?" Naruto asked.

"**Possibly but I'll wait until you're in a more desperate situation before I give you that. Once you receive the gift you'll never be able to get rid of it. It will become part of your body permanently."** The Kyubi replied.

"Well there's no sense in wasting time, as you said Konoha will be sending tracker ninja after me and probably soon too. Tell me how to open Demon's Door." Naruto said determined to learn this new technique.

"**All you have to do is channel my chakra into one of your hands and reach out into the air and distort the time space that makes up the physical world. Demon's Gate will be summoned instantly. The trick will be controlling my chakra long enough to distort time space."** The Kyubi said.

"I see, well I might as well get started." Naruto said and started to summon the Kyubi's chakra to his right hand. It started to feel like it was one fire as red chakra enveloped it. He extended it in front of him and suddenly the air in front of Naruto started moving in unnatural waves before a searing pain in his hand made Naruto lose concentration. The air returned to normal and he fell to his knees grasping his right hand in pain.

"**See."** The Kyubi said mockingly.

"Why does it…does it hurt so much?!" Naruto gasped in pain.

"**You have to carefully and precisely regulate my chakra for the jutsu. If you don't then my chakra will begin to overtake your body and you'll experience the pain again." **The Kyubi replied.

"So to put it simply if I make even the slightest mistake in this technique I'll feel the pain again." Naruto said standing up.

"**Yes, but be warned the more of my chakra you channel through your body the greater the pain will be if you screw up."** The Kyubi cautioned.

"I'll try to remember that." Naruto said as he started to perform the jutsu again.

"**Wait."** The Kyubi said.

"Why?" Naruto asked confused.

"**Right now you can barely control my chakra so to improve your control create several clones and have them begin using this technique too"** The Kyubi replied.

"Why would it matter if I used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu even if I do learn to control your chakra, I only need one me to open Demon's Gate?" Naruto said puzzled.

"**So you never noticed it before then?"** The Kyubi asked amused.

"Just spit it out." Naruto said getting angry.

The Kyubi sighed and said, **"When your clones are either destroyed or dispelled you receive their experience and memories. This makes the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu the perfect training method for someone with your stamina."**

"I see, so the more clones I make the more experience I'll gain making me able to master the jutsu quicker." Naruto said now enlightened.

"**Yes but there's a draw back. When your clones are destroyed or dispelled you also receive their fatigue also." **The Kyubi said.

"Alright." Naruto said and then created two hundred clones.

_With this many clones I should be able to master the jutsu soon._ Naruto hoped and together the clones and him each started to perform the jutsu.

_________________________

Sakura Haruno walked slowly towards Konoha's hospital, guilt consuming her because of what she had said to Naruto the day before. When Kakashi had brought an unconscious, bruised, and bleeding Sasuke Uchiha to the hospital, Sakura had been scared for the boy's life and had blamed Naruto for the condition he was in. She knew she shouldn't have blamed Naruto, especially when he came back in even worse shape, but she did and what was worse was how she greeted him when she first saw him.

"_How dare you smile at me and act like everything's alright! Sasuke could have died because of what you did to him!"_ Sakura remembered herself saying angrily.

She shamefully remembers how she had repeatedly slapped Naruto across the face and had venomously said to him, _"Shut up Naruto! All you ever do is screw things up and this time, when I really needed you, you screwed up again! You really are a dunce and the dead last of our team! Do you even know how many wounds you gave him?! I told you to bring Sasuke back to me but I didn't mean in a bruised and bloody mess! You're a failure Naruto and I don't ever want to see you near me or Sasuke again!"_

What haunted her memory the most about that day was the look on Naruto's face after she had said all those terrible things, it was the look of having one's heart ripped out and crushed mercilessly. It was for this reason that Sakura was heading to the hospital, to apologize to Naruto and hopefully save their friendship.

When she got inside the hospital, it took Sakura about twenty minutes to find Naruto's room. Taking a deep breath Sakura knocked on the door and said, "Naruto it's me Sakura, can I come in?"

She heard someone in the room walk up and grab the handle of the door. Sakura prepared to apologize to Naruto when the door opened revealing Sasauke was the one behind the door.

"Sasuke-kun why are you in Naruto's room and where is Naruto?" Sakura asked confused as she noticed Naruto wasn't in the room.

"I don't know," Sasuke said letting her enter before shutting the door, "I came to visit him so I could apologize again for trying to kill him in the Valley of the End and for betraying our friendship."

Sighing Sakura said sadly "Yeah I came here for the same reason."

"What do you mean? You never betrayed Naruto." Sasuke said confused.

Tears gathered in Sakura's eyes as she told him of her sin that she committed against Naruto the previous day. When she was finished Sasuke was speechless.

It was several minutes before Sasuke could barely reply, "W-Why did…why did you do that Sakura?"

Sakura looked away ashamed and embarrassed as she timidly replied, "When Kakashi-sensei first brought you back I was worried about you. Your body looked so beaten and broken that I couldn't help getting mad at Naruto and when I saw him I…I just lost it."

"Still Naruto's a friend not to mention he's so in love with you that he'd do anything you asked of him, you-" Sasuke said before Sakura interrupts him, a few tears falling from her emerald eyes.

"I know and I'm so sorry. Naruto's my friend and comrade, not to mention that he's protected me on several of our missions. I feel terrible about what I said to him and how I acted. I'm so ashamed that I wouldn't blame Naruto if he never wanted to see me again. All I can do is hope that Naruto can find it in his heart to forgive me."

Sasuke studied Sakura for a moment before saying sadly, "I know how you feel after all I'm the bastard that nearly killed him. I can't stand to even look at myself in the mirror. I don't deserve to have a friend like Naruto."

They both just sat there on the bed, each one dealing with their own guilt of the sins they had committed towards their blond haired friend that they didn't notice the door open.

Anko Mitarashi walked in surprised to find Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno inside Naruto's hospital room looking very depressed.

"What's wrong with you two and where's Naruto?" She asked.

They both looked up at her confused before Sasuke said, "You're the second exam proctor from the Chunin Exam, what are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting Naruto." Anko stated.

"You know Naruto?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Yeah, where is he?" Anko asked.

"I don't know where he is. I was waiting here to apologize to him when he came back to his room, when Sakura showed up." Sasuke told the older woman.

"We'll he deserves an apology after all the trouble he went through to bring you back to Konoha." Anko said coldly. It was obvious to both the Genin that Anko clearly didn't like Sasuke.

"Yeah your right." Sasuke said dejectedly.

"So why are you here?" Anko asked Sakura curiously.

Sakura reluctantly told Anko about what she did to Naruto the day before and how she wants to apologize to him, all the while feeling Anko's heated glare burn into her. Finally as Sakura finish her explanation, Anko said icily, "And all that's true huh?"

"Yeah." Sakura said sadly and then suddenly…

Smack.

Sakura reeled as she was spun backwards from the force of Anko's slap. She turned around to see the Jonin staring daggers into her; Anko's hands curled into a fist.

"You stupid stuck up bitch!" Anko yelled angrily, "Do you have any idea what you did to him and yesterday of all days!"

"I don't understand. I know you're mad at me and you've got a right to be but what do mean by 'yesterday of all days'?" Sakura asked confused at what the Jonin had said.

Anko took a step towards the pink haired girl making her shrink away fearfully and said in a dangerously low voice, "Yesterday, after you broke his heart with your hateful words, Tsunade was forced to tell Naruto that Konoha's shinobi council has permanently ended his career as a Konoha ninja.

"What?!" Sakura and Sasuke said shocked.

"That's right and because of the council's decision; Naruto can never fulfill his dream of becoming Hokage! So congratulations Sakura you crushed his heart right before the council crushed his dreams!" Anko snapped at the girl.

"It can't be! It just can't be!" Sakura said sobbing as she sat on the bed.

"Why would the council make such a decision?" Sasuke asked still shocked.

Anko chuckled a sad and hopeless chuckle as she said, "The reason Naruto had is dream crushed was because you came badly back injured Sasuke Uchiha."

"What?!" Sasuke said felling his gut twist with guilt.

"That's enough Anko!" Kakashi said as he entered the room.

Anko glared at the masked ninja and snarled "Why? Don't you think he deserves to know it was his fault for crushing Naruto's dream?"

"I know your mad but-" Kakashi said sympathetic to how Anko felt before she cut him off.

"I'm not mad I'm pissed!" Anko roared.

"Anko-" Kakashi began before Sasuke cut him off.

"I want to hear this Kakashi. Anko how did I crush his dream?" Sasuke asked.

Anko gave him a furious smile bending down to meet him at eye level she said "Konoha's shinobi council saw how beaten and bruised you were when Kakashi brought you to the hospital and assumed that Naruto had lost control of-"

"Anko!" Kakashi yelled, "You know what your saying is forbidden!"

"What do you mean forbidden?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I don't understand either?" Sakura said sorrowfully drying the tears from her eyes.

"It doesn't matter; anyways Hokage-sama is waiting for the three of us." Kakashi said.

"You mean Sasuke, yourself, and me right sensei?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"No I mean you, Anko, and me." Kakashi replied to the girl.

"What's going on Kakashi? Why doesn't Hokage-sama want to see me too?" Sasuke asked confused.

Kakashi sighed and said miserably "Well I wasn't supposed to say anything but now with what Anko's said I guess I might as well tell you."

"What's going on Kakashi?" Anko asked now starting to get concerned.

Sighing again Kakashi said sorrowfully, "Naruto has disappeared from Konoha. The Godaime suspects that he may have left Konoha because of the decision the council made."

"What! When were you going to tell me?!" Anko snapped grabbing a handful of Kakashi's vest angrily.

"I'm sorry Anko." Kakashi said in low sad voice as he looked away from her.

_Damn it, I've been acting foolish. I'm not the only one hurting here; Kakashi's probably been suffering just as much as I have._ Anko thought sadly.

"I-I'm sorry Kakashi-" Anko stammered letting go of his vest before Kakashi held up a hand to stop her.

"It's okay Anko, it's my fault. I'm the one who insisted that Naruto be alone, maybe if I had gone to talk to him things might have turned out differently," Kakashi said regretfully as he turned around and heading for the door, "Come on, Hokage-sama is waiting."

"Hold on I'm coming too, and I want to know the truth about Naruto and why Konoha's shinobi council made the decision that it did." Sasuke said not willing to take no for an answer.

"Fine." Was all his mentor said sadly.

_Naruto I should have considered your feelings more, maybe if I had been there for you rather than leaving you to deal with your pain alone then you wouldn't have left Konoha. What kind of comrade am I? All I ever seem to do is cause my friends pain. I'm sorry Minato-sensei; I fail both you and your son._ Kakashi thought regretfully as he led the other's to Tsunade.

It took them only about five minutes to reach the Hokage tower, when they entered Tsunade's office she was standing over by the window looking out over the village. She stood like that for few seconds before turning around to the Konoha ninja gathered in her office. As her gaze fell on Sasuke Tsunade immediately frowned.

"What's Sasuke doing here?" Tsunade said disapprovingly.

"I need to know why Naruto left Konoha." He said.

Tsunade looked angrily at Kakashi guessing that the man had filled the Uchiha kid in on what happened to Naruto before she replied coldly to Sasuke, "Frankly Sasuke that's none of your business. Go back to the hospital and-"

"I know part of it's my fault because I forced Naruto to fight me in the Valley of the End and that Konoha's shinobi council is punishing him for my injuries but I want to know why." Sasuke said interrupting Tsunade.

"Again that's none of your business." Tsunade said more forcefully.

"Then I request that you allow me to locate Naruto so I can bring him back home." Sasuke replied praying in his heart that she would grant his request.

"Tell me why I should, as you've already pointed out you're the one responsible for our current problem!" The Hokage said angrily.

"I know and I want to help. Naruto saved me from my pain and gave me a second chance. I owe him a debt that I can never repay and also I made him a promise to always be there for him when he needed me. I just want to help Naruto like he helped me." Sasuke replied sincerely.

Tsunade stared at him for a long moment debating whether or not she should trust what he was telling her when Naruto's voice ran through her mind, _Please ba-chan just give him another chance. I promise you won't regret it._

_I knew I would be sorry making you that promise Naruto but very well. Sasuke here's your second chance, don't blow it._ Tsunade thought exasperated.

"Very well Sasuke Uchiha you will occompany Team Kakashi in locating Naruto and do whatever it takes to bring him back to Konoha. The team will consist of Kakashi, Anko, Sakura, and yourself." Tsunade said in a commanding voice, "I've had four Anbu squads searching around Konoha in a two mile radius. According to the reports I've received they believe they found his trail and that he's heading for the Land of Rivers. Stop him before he crosses the border."

"We'll find him Hokage-sama, Naruto is our friend and nothing will stop us." Sasuke said determined.

"I hope so." Tsunade said and then the squad headed out to find their friend and comrade.

________________________

"Damn it…I…I failed again!" Naruto said panting angrily, all his clones now gone.

"**I told you my chakra would more difficult to control."** The Kyubi said contemptuously and then thought impressed, _**This is the third group of clones that have been destroyed, but each time he's gained more and more control over my chakra.**__**He might be able to master the Demon's Gate Jutsu at this rate. In fact someday he might actually master all of my chakra.**_

"I'm not giving up!" Naruto snapped angrily, interrupting the Kyubi's thoughts.

"**Good."** The Kyubi said satisfied.

"Good, that's all you have to say?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"**In case you haven't noticed there are four distinct chakra signatures moving steadily in this direction, so yes kid it's good that you're not going to give up. If you did you'd never get away before they caught you."** The Kyubi replied.

Naruto immediately extended his senses and discovered that the Kyubi was right, there were four chakra signatures heading towards him. They felt familiar and it took Naruto a moment to realize who they were.

_So Tsunade sent Kakashi, Anko, Sakura, and Sasuke after me._ Naruto thought. He instantly summoned up as much of the Kyubi's chakra that he could now control and created a dozen shadow clones.

"**What are you doing kid?"** The Kyubi asked.

"I need to slow the Konoha ninja down until I open Demon's Gate. These clones will delay them for as long as possible." Naruto stated.

_**How interesting he made clones out of my chakra. They should be much stronger and more durable than any ordinary clones; this brat seems to be getting smarter. Perhaps the pain and anger he is feeling is making him stronger…more intelligent.**_ The Kyubi thought even more impressed.

He then said, **"Good idea. Hopefully that will buy you enough time."**

Naruto then said in a commanding voice to his clones, "Find and kill Kakashi, Anko, Sakura, and Sasuke."

Naruto's clones then rushed into the forest, each surrounded by the Kyubi's red chakra aura.

______________________

Kakashi, Anko, Sakura, and Sasuke had been following Naruto's trail through the forest for hours but they could now feel themselves nearing their blond friend. Suddenly Kakashi came to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"We're being watched." Anko hissed.

"We are?!" Sakura said alarmed.

"Yeah." Kakashi breathed, "From this point on we'll proceed with caution."

Kakashi had no more said those words when a dozen of Naruto clones crashed through the forest at them from all angles, forcing the four of them to scatter in different directions. The four of them noticed that the clones were surrounded by an aura of red chakra.

Four clones came rushing at Kakashi; he simply jumped in the air and hurled three shuriken from both hands. The front two Naruto clones threw their own shuriken, cancelling Kakashi's out. Suddenly the same front two clones jumped to the side as one of the back two jumped at Kakashi, who was still in midair, with a blue Rasengan aimed straight for Kakashi's chest.

_Naruto, you're actually going for the kill!_ Kakashi thought eyes wide in surprise.

Kakashi extended his right hand and formed his own Rasengan. The two Rasengan's met and clashed before knocking back both Kakashi and the Naruto clone in opposite directions. Landing on his feet Kakashi barely had time to dodge the three other clones that charged at him with amazing speed.

_This red chakra lets these clones move much faster than I've ever seen Naruto move. It must be the Kyubi's chakra; I hope the others are doing fine because this is going to take me awhile._ Kakashi thought before raising his ninja hitai-ate (ninja forehead protector/head band), revealing his sharingan eye.

___________________

Elsewhere in the forest a snake coming out from Anko's left jacket's sleeve wrapped around a Naruto clone and hurled him at a nearby tree. Three other clones rushed at Anko from three separate angles.

_Damn they're fast!_ Anko thought leaping into the air above them before sending a mass of snakes striking out at them.

The clones dodged the snakes with their enhanced speed however the snakes had barely returned into Anko's sleeve before the clone she had earlier hurled at a tree launched six kunai at her, force her to dodge again.

_What's going on here?! I hurled that one at the tree with enough force to destroy a simple clone! Crap these clones must be stronger than normal ones?!_ Anko thought both surprised and frustrated at the turn of events.

____________________

Chidori pierced the chest of a Naruto clone causing it to vanish in a poof. The remaining three clones encircled Sasuke and Sakura who were standing back to back. The first clone had arrogantly charged at them alone only to meet an electric death.

"Sakura do think you can fight me?" The clone standing opposite of her sneered hatefully.

Sakura ignored his statement. Right now there were only three clones left, without saying or signaling anything to each other Sasuke and Sakura leaped apart. Two clones attacked Sasuke while only the clone who had spoken to Sakura earlier attacked her. She launched a volley of punches at the clone but he easily dodged it. The clone them smiled maliciously and launched his own attacks, Sakura received a punch to her chest and one to the face before the Naruto clone kicked her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

_I never imagined that Naruto was this strong!_ Sakura thought, her eyes closed in pain.

Suddenly she felt a hand grab her by the hair and drag her across the forest floor. Sakura grabbed the hands owner's wrist and jerked her head enough to see the Naruto clone's orange jumpsuit.

The clone looked over his shoulder and smiling sinisterly at her said, "You really shouldn't let your guard down in the middle of a battle."

The clone released the hold he hand on her hair and Sakura saw to her horror a unconscious, nearly dead Sasuke Uchiha in front of her. He had dozens of kunai and shuriken piercing his body from all angles. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes.

The three Naruto clones in front of her smirked as one said, "I thought you'd like to see your precious Sasuke-kun before he died."

"Sasuke-kun…you…you can't die!" Sakura said softly, tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't worry Sakura you'll be joining him shortly." A clone whispered sinisterly in her ear before pulling a kunai knife out.

Sakura just sat there staring at Sasuke's injured body, tears streaming down her eyes as she waited for death. Suddenly the Sasuke that was before her poofed out of existence only to be replaced by a wooden stump.

"What the-!" Was as far as the Naruto clones got before a kunai pierced each of their skulls from behind, poofing them out of existence.

Sakura looked up into the trees and saw a panting Sasuke standing on one of the branches. Surprise and joy filled her heart when she realized her teammate was alive and for the most part unharmed. He had a couple of bruises from his fight with the Naruto clones perhaps but other than that he was alive and in one piece.

"Sakura are you okay?" Sasuke said jumping down from the tree.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Sakura said blushing at his concern for her.

"We should get going then." Sasuke said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Kakashi-sensei and Anko?" Sakura asked.

"They're elite Jonin, I'm sure they'll be fine. Besides we need to get to Naruto as soon as possible." Sasuke replied.

"Alright." Sakura said nodding and together they took off following Naruto's trail again.

________________________

Naruto was on his knees breathing heavily as fatigue racked his body. Once again he and his clones had failed to open Demon's Gate and now the clones he had sent after Kakashi, Anko, Sasuke, and Sakura were being thinned out. Kakashi and Anko had defeated two of their clones while Sasuke and Sakura have defeated all of their clones and were now heading towards him.

"**There are two ninja getting closer to you kid."** They Kyubi said.

"I know and I still haven't opened the damn gate." Naruto said frustrated as he stood up.

"**Keep trying they're still a little ways off."** The Kyubi said.

"Not like I have much of a choice." Naruto snorted.

________________________

Sasuke and Sakura followed Naruto's trail for another twenty minutes before they came to a large open space in the middle of the forest and in the center stood Naruto. His right hand glowed red and the air in front of him was moving in unnatural waves before he fell to his knees gasping in pain.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said as he and Sakura rushed forward to help their friend.

"Are you okay Naruto?!" Sakura asked concerned.

As they came up to Naruto he disappeared in a poof that almost distracting them both long enough for the kunai heading towards them from behind to nearly stab into their backs. Sasuke and Sakura barely managed to doge the kunai. They both looked up to see Naruto leap down from a nearby tree.

"I'm surprised that you both managed to survive the battle with my clones. I guess I shouldn't have sent the weakest clones with the least amount of chakra after you two. " Naruto said before tossing six shuriken at Sasuke and Sakura.

"We're not here to fight you Naruto," Sasuke said as he and Sakura dogged his shuriken, "We just want to talk to you!"

"That's right Naruto, please just listen to what we have to say!" Sakura pleaded.

Naruto ignored them and charged at Sakura, punching her in the face. The force of the punch hurled back several feet.

"Naruto stop it!" Sasuke called out as he ran to his blond friend.

Naruto just pulled a kunai knife out and ran at Sasuke, slashing his blade towards the boy's throat. Sasuke caught his wrist, causing Naruto to drop the knife before it cut into him.

"Naruto please, let's just go home. I'm sorry that your dream was taken from you, you've got every right to hate me but please don't surrender your future to your pain and hatred like I did." Sasuke said genuinely concerned for his blond friend as tears came to his eyes.

"That's right Naruto, you have so much to live for please don't ruin it." Sakura said walking back towards her teammates smiling despite the thin trail of blood trickling down her chin.

"Why should you care Sakura? Didn't you tell me you never wanted to see me near you or Sasuke again?" Naruto spat hatefully.

"Yes your right I did say that and I'm sorry Naruto. You have no idea how guilty I feel over that…I'm…I'm so sorry Naruto. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness-" Sakura said tears starting to run down her face again before Naruto interrupted her.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU DON'T! NEITHER OF YOU DESEAVER MY FORGIVENESS!" Naruto screamed as an aura of red chakra covered his body, hinting at the boy's rising anger and hatred.

Naruto's body twisted and transformed. His hand and fingernails gave the resemblance of a claw, his teeth changed becoming sharper and more animal like, the whisker marks on his face became darker and more predominate, and his sky blue eyes had become red with a fox like pupils. Naruto's hand grabbed Sasuke's head in a powerful grip before hurling the black haired boy backwards, sending him crashing through a nearby tree.

"Naruto how…what are you?" Sakura asked both stunned and frightened.

In the next moment Sakura found herself up off the ground as Naruto held her by her throat and began to squeeze, making her struggle for air as anger was clearly written across his face.

"What am I?! To Konoha's citizens I'm a failure who should have died long ago, to the shinobi council I'm threat, to my onetime friends and teammates I'm a loser and a dunce, but what I will become is Konoha's destroyer!" Naruto screamed in rage before punching her in the face causing her to spin through the air before smashing through a tree like Sasuke.

Naruto was about to rush after the pink haired girl and finish her off but pain filled his chest, as he looked down he saw a hand coming out of his chest holding Chidori. Naruto then coughed blood and fell to his knees. The attack had missed his heart and wasn't fatal but it was a serious wound, as blood spilled on the ground Naruto's fatigue returned and his vision began to darken.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke's sorrow filled voice flowed into Naruto's ears as Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's chest, the blonds body falling to the ground.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Naruto heard Sasuke asked the pink haired girl who was now limping towards them with a broken arm and a few cracked ribs.

"I'll be fine, I'm just glad this is over. Let's get Naruto back to Konoha where he can get medical attention. That wound worries me." Sakura said through her pain as she limped towards them.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied.

Naruto could feel his body shut down as he began to drift into unconsciousness, _No this can't be the end! I've come so far…no…no…NO!!!_

"**I guess I'll have to intervene," **The Kyubi said disgustedly, **"Be grateful for my gift twerp, you're the first human to ever posses this ability so us it wisely."**

Suddenly Naruto's eyes burned and he screamed in pain as red chakra enveloped them, transforming them. Sasuke and Sakura stood there frozen with shock, unable to do anything except listen to Naruto's bloodcurdling cries of agony. Finally, when Naruto's screams had died down and his body stopped convulsing they bent over their teammate praying he was okay.

Suddenly a fist knocked each of them back several feet. As they rose from the ground Sasuke and Sakura watched in disbelief as Naruto got up, his eyes closed, and the wound in his chest healed before their very eyes. Slowly Naruto opened his eyes, all his fatigue washed away. Sasuke and Sakura gasped as they saw his eyes. They'd gone to an even darker shade of red and unlike his eyes before; his pupil was now normal rather than fox like. Encircling the pupil was a black wavy band that seemed hypnotic as Sakura and Sasuke gazed into his eyes, unable to look away. Naruto gazed in wonder at his surroundings before letting out a long dark maniacal, almost psychopathic laugh that sent a chill down their spine.

"So this is the gift the Kyubi promised me, how wonderful! I can feel the power coursing through my body!" Naruto said smirking evilly.

"The Kyubi…what do you mean?" Sakura asked shocked.

Naruto's attention drifted back to Sasuke and Sakura and his smirk widened and he said, "Neither of you have figured it out huh? The Kyubi no Yoko was imprisoned inside of me by Konoha's beloved Yondaime. That's why the village and Konoha's shinobi council hates me and thinks of me as a threat."

Suddenly everything Anko had told them in the hospital earlier about why Konoha's shinobi council had ended his career as a ninja made sense.

_They must have thought Naruto had lost control of the Kyubi because of the injuries I sustained in our battle! That's why they ended his career as a ninja!_ Sasuke thought shocked.

_Naruto… I'm so sorry._ Sakura thought miserably as she remembered all the times she had made fun of Naruto and hit him. She had always berated and mocked him like all the villagers had, never truly understanding why until now.

"Naruto I'm sorry!" Sakura cried out.

"You're a little too late." Naruto said pulling out a kunai knife and spun it absentmindedly on a finger as he walked menacingly towards them.

"Naruto don't do this! I don't care if you have the Kyubi inside of you, you're my friend! Remember I was walking the same path your on right now but thanks to you I was able to overcome my pain and hatred, you can do the same! Please let's just go home!" Sasuke pleaded.

"That's right Naruto we're friends and that'll never changed!" Sakura said hoping Naruto would come to his senses and go back home to Konoha with them.

"Sorry but our days of being friends and comrades are over. All I want now is the vengeance I deserve and one day Konoha will pay for all the pain they've caused me." Naruto said icily as he glared at his former friends.

Naruto stopped spinning his kunai and threw it at Sasuke and Sakura. They both leaned out of the way but as it flew right between them, their eyes widened as they saw the explosion tag attached to it.

**Boom!**

Both Sasuke and Sakura were thrown through the air from the explosion. Sasuke angled his body so that he landed on his feet and saw Naruto charging at him, realizing he would need the sharingan he quickly activated it. Sasuke barely managed to block the first punch before the second was thrown forcing him to dodge it.

_Damn Naruto's fast._ Sasuke thought preparing to throw a punch.

Suddenly Naruto's unexpectedly spun out of the way before the punch was even thrown and attempted a roundhouse kick but Sasuke simply leapt out of the way. Sakura had gotten to her feet after the explosion had flung her back and was standing out of the way knowing she wouldn't be much help with the injuries she had. Sasuke jumped in the air forming the appropriate hand seals and then fired a fire ball down on the blond. Naruto leapt into the air to dodge the attack.

_Got you!_ Sasuke thought smirking confidently.

He hurled a kunai with a cord attached to it at Naruto and as the cord wrapped around the boy, he poofed out of existence.

_What! It was a clone!_ Sasuke thought as he landed back on the ground, realizing Naruto must have made it when the fire ball had first obstructed his view of the blond.

Sasuke sensed Naruto coming at him from behind and turned too late as Naruto's fist connected with his face. He hit the ground and managed to roll back onto his feet and stand up. Sasuke just looked at Naruto in wonder, unable to comprehend how the blond was able to react perfectly to all of his attacks before countering with his own. Suddenly he remembered how Naruto reached to the first attack Sasuke attempted to throw at him after Naruto's eyes had changed.

_Naruto dodged my punch when my arm had barely moved! Is it possible that his eyes are tracking me somehow!_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke quickly grabbed the last of his kunai and hurled all six at the blond. Instead of leaping away and getting out of the area the knives were thrown in, Naruto adjusted his body to each of the knives individual paths and smoothly dodged them all.

_That settles it; his eyes are similar to my sharingan. He can track my movements with those eyes._ Sasuke thought.

"I guess I have no choice. I didn't want to have to use this on you ever again but you've forced my hand Naruto." Sasuke said as he allowed Orochimaru's curse mark to take over, transforming his body.

His skin turned dark grey and two giant webbed-hand-shaped wings grew out of his back. Sasuke charged up Chidori and rushed at Naruto with his the curse mark giving him extra speed; however Naruto had been preparing for such a move and had summoned up a clone which helped him form the Rasengan. Once again Rasengan and Chidori clashed and the energy of the two attacks surrounded and closed over them both as they were cut off from the outside.

They floated in a sea of white light staring at one another. The last time they were like this was when their battle at the Valley of the End had ended. Then Sasuke and Naruto had looked into each other's eyes and in their hearts the silently acknowledged one another as best friends. Now as Sasuke stared into Naruto's new red and black eyes, all he could see was the same dark pain and hatred that had once been in his eyes.

_It's as I said before Sasuke_. _Our days of being friends and comrades are over. All I want now is the vengeance._ Naruto thought as his message seemed to reach Sasuke.

_It's true isn't it? You're serious about leaving aren't you? Naruto you're my best friend, you're like a brother to me. How can you think I would accept that?_ Sasuke's own sorrow filled thoughts reaching Naruto.

_I'm choosing this of my own freewill. If you continue to get in the way I'll kill you._ Naruto's thoughts responded to Sasuke's.

The energy holding them in that white sea of light vanished and they were back in the real world just standing there, sharingan eyes staring into red eyes with a wavy black band encircling the pupil. Sasuke's curse mark had receded. Sakura gazed at them both, relief flooding her as she saw they were both okay.

_Thank goodness they're both alright. I wonder if Sasuke was able to talk some sense into Naruto?_ Sakura thought.

A moment later she got her answer when they leapt apart, each one pouring the last of their chakra in to their strongest attacks. Sasuke charged up Chidori while Naruto created his Rasengan. Each one determined to end this battle once and for all.

"This is it Sasuke. I hope you're happy with the way you've lived your life up till now." Naruto said darkly.

"This won't be the end until I bring you home Naruto." Sasuke said and they charged towards one another.

______________________

Kakashi stabbed Chidori into the last of the Naruto clones when he heard the explosion off in another part of the forest. Concern for Sasuke and Sakura instantly filled him. When they had taken off towards the real Naruto, Kakashi had sensed it and was relieved believing that together they could convince Naruto to come back home.

_Sasuke. Sakura. I hope your okay._ Kakashi thought worried as he ran off in their direction. A moment later Anko joined Kakashi, apparently having dealt with her own set of Naruto clones.

"Did you hear that?!" Anko asked.

"Yeah we need to hurry." Kakashi said before thinking,_ I hope we're not too late. Sasuke. Sakura. Hold on we're coming._

______________________

Sasuke and Naruto charged at each other. Desperation fueling them in an attempt to end the battle. Sasuke's used his sharingan to track Naruto's movements as he knew Naruto's eyes were doing the same for him. They're charge suddenly arched away from one another as both Sasuke and Naruto looked for an opening knowing that the first one to find it would win.

_There!_ Sasuke thought as he saw Naruto hesitate momentarily and struck, pouring the last of his chakra into his Chidori.

Unfortunately Naruto had prepared for Sasuke's attack, the moment he hesitated was meant to lure Sasuke in. Realizing this too late, Sasuke's Chidori crashed into a tree a moment before he felt Naruto's Rasengan impact his chest. Sasuke was hurled back several dozen feet, his body spinning out of control until his body hit the ground and skidded to a stop in front of Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-kun…are you alright?!" Sakura asked very worried for the boy.

"N-Naruto…don't…leave." Was all Sasuke said before unconsciousness took him.

Sakura looked up to see Naruto barely standing his chest heaving from exhaustion. After everything he had been through it was a wonder he was still standing.

_Shit the last of my clones were destroyed!_ Naruto thought feeling their fatigue return to him.

"**Kid you need to open Demon's Gate or the other ninja coming here will capture you."** The Kyubi said.

"Yeah." Naruto growled.

Naruto extended his right hand out in front of him. Channeling the Kyubi's chakra through it, the air in front of Naruto moved in unnatural waves and then began to shimmer as time space began to warp. Then before Naruto appeared was a massive two metal door gate at least twenty feet high and ten feet wide. Carved into each door was a black cloaked and hooded skeleton with red glowing eyes. In the center of the gate were nine chain locks that connected from one door to the other.

"Naruto…" Was all Sakura could say as she looked at the gate in amazement and fear.

Then the nine chain locks snapped off and both doors slid apart revealing an empty black abyss. A rush of cold air ran out causing Sakura to shudder frightfully.

Naruto turned to a wide eyed Sakura and said in a dark voice, "Remember Sakura, tell the others I'll be back one day and when I do come back I'm going to destroy Konoha for what they've done to me."

"Don't do this Naruto!" Sakura pleaded but Naruto ignored her pleas and walked into the gate. The doors then slammed shut and the gate disappeared leaving Sasuke alone.

A few moments later Kakashi and Anko arrived with worried looks on their faces. They scanned over the terrain where Sakura and Sasuke had fought Naruto and seemed to understand what had happened.

"Naruto's gone isn't he?" Kakashi asked sadly.

"Y-Yes. I-I couldn't do anything to stop him." Sakura said sadly as tears poured from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura; I wish I had gotten here sooner." Kakashi said regretfully as he lifted the pink haired girl up into his arms and nodded to Anko who went and retrieved an unconscious Sasuke and together they headed back to Konoha in defeat.

_____________________

Seven years later Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Anko, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura sat around the kitchen table in Naruto's old apartment. When Kakashi, Anko, Sasuke, and Sakura returned to Konoha after failing to bring Naruto back each of them had begun to wandered back here, missing the blond loudmouth. Each of them would agree that Konoha was a very different place without their friend grinning and running around the village. Over time they had run into each other so many times in the apartment that it had become an unspoken tradition to meet once a week in there to share stories and relive happy moments they had with the blond. They even kept it clean and paid the rent hoping that someday Naruto would come home.

"I remember when Tsunade made a bet with Naruto to see if he could master the Rasengan in a week and of course being the Legendary Sucker that she is, she lost the bet. You just can't win even against little kids huh Tsunade." Jiraiya said jokingly.

Tsunade just rolled her eyes at her old teammate.

"We'll I think I'll always remember how Sakura started feeding Naruto during the bell test. You both did look very cute together." Kakashi said lazily as he read from his perverted book.

"S-Sensei!" Sakura said face red from embarrassment of the memory.

"Now now Sakura. I think it's cute my little protégé." Tsunade teased getting a laugh from the group at the pink haired girls expense, even Sasuke chuckled some.

During those seven years Tsunade had taken on Sakura as her student and had taught her everything she knew. Kakashi had likewise focused on training Sasuke and hand helped the boy develop new jutsu. Both Sakura and Sasuke were determined to someday bring Naruto back home in Konoha. Just then the apartment door opened and two Anbu members walked over to the table.

"Hokage-sama the shinobi council needs to meet with you to discuss the war." One of the Anbu members said.

"Alright." Tsunade said sighing as she stood up to leave.

The world had drastically changed in last seven years and not for the better. For the last four years war had plagued all the nations of the world. The old alliance between the shinobi villages was broken and now each country had to fend for itself. The world was a dark place full of chaos, death, and destruction. The only minor consolation was that the war had killed several of the Akatsuki member, but those who still survived where still causing trouble by targeting the Jinchuriki's who were the containers for tailed demons. Of course the Akatsuki was the least of their concerns now.

The newest shinobi village Onigakure (Village Hidden Among Demons) was spear heading the war, attacking countries that got in their way. Konoha in particular had lost many of its ninja and even civilians to Onigakure's cruel and brutal attacks. Of course Orochimaru also couldn't help but cause problems as Otogakure also fought in the war, expanding its territory and doing whatever it could to destroy Konoha. Those of Konohagakure were surrounded by enemies as every hostile nation of the past also sought to destroy them and yet despite this Tsunade couldn't think of the war as she walked down the street towards the Hokage Tower where Konoha's shinobi council waited, all she could do was think about Naruto.

_I wonder where he is and what he's been doing these past seven years, _Tsunade wondered, _Whatever your doing Naruto please stay safe._

______________________

Twenty year old Naruto Uzumaki sat calmly in a large cold dark room that was constructed out of smooth marble with several stone pillars throughout the room. The room Naruto was in was his throne room and he sat on a black marble throne. If the room had been lit the beautiful breathing taking paintings, rare carvings, and precious jewels and metals that decorating the room would have been able to be seen however Naruto liked the cold and the dark. It was…almost comforting to him.

_They're getting closer to me._ Naruto thought emotionlessly.

After he had left Konoha, Naruto had tossed aside all things that could not aid him in the destruction of Konoha and the other goals he now had. That included his emotions too, right now the only two things he could feel was pain and anger. Pain that Konoha had caused him and anger he bore for them. Just then the only door and possible way of getting into the room cracked open a couple of inches.

_So they're finally here._ Naruto thought his face betraying nothing of the knowledge he had.

He could sense all twenty of them, assassins from Takigakure to be specific. He wasn't really surprised that they had come after him after him since he killed their previous leader Shibuki. This was by far the largest group of assassins that Takigakure had sent, only showing how desperately they wanted him dead.

_This group in particular must be very skilled; they're actually hiding in my blind spot._ Naruto thought slightly impress, but just slightly.

The last group of assassins that Takigakure had sent foolishly thought they could kill him by confronting him directly, suffice to say Naruto had slaughtered every last one of them. These assassin however were different, they were using secrecy and stealth to kill him. Not that it was going to help them; he could sense the kunai rushing through the air at him. Right before they would've pierced his skull Naruto vanished from his throne, surprising his assassins. To be exact he didn't vanish he simple used his chakra to increase his speed to beyond human levels. It created the illusion of him vanishing and, as long as he kept his speed at a constant level, allowed him to move invisibly and silently through the room.

_This won't be challenging at all._ Naruto thought as he saw all twenty of the assassins grouped together several feet away from his throne.

Naruto moved silently through the room as he encircled his unaware prey while they tried in vain to locate him. Naruto drew his daito (daito is a Japanese long sword) he named Kunou (Kunou means pain and anguish in Japanese). Kunou had a black blade, guard, and sheath while the handle had a crimson red color that resembled freshly spilled blood. As Naruto neared his first victim he slashed Kunou out with his blindingly fast speed, cutting off the man's right arm and left leg.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" The assassin screamed in pain as he fell to the floor.

The other assassins immediately backed away from the man and watch as an invisible force cut the man's other arm off before slicing his skull in half, his body fell to the side spilling his brain out onto the floor. The other assassins readied their weapons only for another one of them to scream in pain as both of his legs were severed just above his knees. Naruto continued to move silently through the room, removing limbs and spilling the entrails.

Within two minutes blood covered the room as all but one of the assassins were killed. The only one who was left alive was a young thirteen year old boy with brown hair. His clothes and face were stained red with his comrade's blood and his eyes were wide with terror as he had watched his comrades being slaughtered cruelly around him.

The boy trembled as he heard the clicking of boot heels and look behind him. Walking calmly towards him was a now visible Naruto. What was even more amazing is that his clothing was void of any blood, the only trace that that he was the killer was Kunou dripping with crimson blood.

"Please don't kill me!" The boy screamed as terror filled tears fell down his frightened face.

Naruto didn't respond but continued to walk forward emotionlessly.

"Please I don't want to die!" The brown haired boy shrieked again terrified.

Naruto just continued to walk forward clicking his boot heels on the blood soaked floor.

The boy turned and ran madly towards the door leading out of the room, whimpering in fear as tears continued pour down his face. Naruto allowed the boys right hand to grab the handle of the door before Kunou slice the boys arm off at the elbow.

"Ahhhh!" The brown haired boys yelled in agony as he crumpled to the floor at Naruto's feet.

"Please…please spare me!" Was the last thing the boy whimpered out before Naruto reached down with his free left hand and picked the brown haired boy up by his throat, crushing it.

The boy tried to gurgle something out fearfully but Naruto's black blade pierced the boys head, killing him instantly. Naruto dropped the boy's corpse and pulled a white cloth out to wipe the blood off of Kunou. When he finished he sheath his daito, tossing the now stained red cloth he had used to clean his blade onto the boy's corpse before emotionlessly walking back to his black throne.

_Very soon now, Konoha will be destroyed and I will have my vengeance._ Naruto thought darkly.

**More Authors' Notes:**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Please remember to review; I will take any advice and criticism you have for the story. Next chapter I will be introducing Sai and Yamato (Tenzo) who have joined Kakashi's team. Also in the next chapter, all of Naruto's friends will learn what Naruto's been up to for the past seven years. Many of you suggested that I add a poll to my story but the sad truth is I don't know how! :( If any of you could tell me how I might be able to do that for the future. With that said, I would like to know who you would like me to pair Sakura with. I will pair her with either Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, Gaara, Itachi, or Deidara. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter and thanks for all the reviews so far!**


End file.
